A chain comprising a series of objects connected one after the other, usually in form of a series of metal rings passing through one another, are used for various purposes requiring a flexible tie with high tensile strength but also in various ornamental and decorative forms. Jewelry chains are typically made from precious metals, mainly gold and silver, but other materials may be used such as platinum, brass, nickel, palladium and steel. These metals are used because they are not very reactive, keep shape and strength, and require minimal maintenance to keep their shine. Small lever mechanisms such as findings or the like may serve as fastenings to enable wearing the chain.
Jewelry making is complex, in general, combining design and various technology aspects such as molding, casting, filing, polishing, decorative processes, plating, finishing, quality checking and the like. In particular, metal fabrication and soldering is a common operation performed in the jewelry industry, especially with regard to chain making.
Soldering, the art of permanently joining metal components with a torch and solder is considered as a challenge by many crafters, as a technique requiring tools and materials combined with professional and technical knowledge and regarded as a skill that takes years of dedication.
Soldering of the chain joints is generally performed using a hand-held butane torch. The use of a butane torch generates electrochemical hydrogen-oxygen flame, which is the main agent for soldering the parent metals. The main problems of the conventional soldering are galvanic corrosion, low biocompatibility, and low mechanical strength because of brazing gaps. Furthermore, porosities resulting from deficient filling of the solder gap and corrosion properties confirm the need for alternative joining techniques. Moreover, the assembly of any linked jewelry is a long and tedious process, requiring skilled professionals.
It will be appreciated that there is therefore a need for an improved chain making which may overcome the need for complex or skilled work such as soldering and the like. The present disclosure addresses this need.